The Carwash
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: KazukiXRyotaro. Having a car was freeing, enlightening, utterly and completely awesome. Until Kazuki comes along and ruins it...


A/N: I was just waking up this morning and this thought just popped into my head. It's a little odd that these things just come to mind when you wake up isn't it? Nevertheless, I thought that this would be cute to write so, yeah.

This is probably the only (rare) structured comedy that I have ever written bordering further on romance than comedy. I think it turned out nice though. It flowed.

--

There is a certain liberty to having a car. For one, it gives you a feeling of superiority over younger people and age is a big thing when you want to consider some efforts in pride. I never really cared about the thought of having a car, but then a few things hit me.

For one, having a car makes it easier to get to school. This is a plus and you even look cool while doing it. Of course, going to school is irritating, but it makes it easier than being tired when you get there.

Another thing is that it gives you, as I said earlier, a higher level of life than others. Owning a car is like achieving enlightenment. In what way, you ask? Well, besides the point that they are both taxable and shiny, it elevates you to a higher plane of consciousness and it's operated with a lever.

One last thing is that owning a car makes it easier to get closer to people. All you have to do is offer them a ride and then talk with them and as long as you keep your foot on the gas, they should keep talking as well.

However, owning a car gave me something very interesting that I never really thought possible.

***

It was spring then and everyone was busy cleaning, especially at the school. Everything had to be spotless by the first week. Lenience was not a big thing around Seiso Academy and as such, it was hard not to get roped into something.

It had been about a week since I had gotten my car and like all new parents, I was particularly over cautious. The cautious part came in when anyone tried to touch my car…okay, so maybe I was paranoid rather than being cautious…

But it was about the time of day when school was about over. Whatever time it happened to be, I wasn't very concerned about. The only thing I was really thinking about was my car. Yes, I was obsessed. I was also partially worried about being side-tracked by being given a job that I didn't want. I wanted to escape.

It was about the time that I reached the parking lot that I started to look around. It wasn't very hustle and bustle as I had expected it to be. There was basically no one in sight. I noticed that the classrooms on the balcony above me were busy with people. I took this as a sign that I should leave, so I opened the door to my car and started to get in.

Before I could even shut the door, I heard a loud singing noise and then the whole front of my wind-shield was covered in a cloud of dust. My eyes shot open and I shot out of my car. I looked around for the culprit. The loud humming that I had heard was walking away.

I yelled up at the person walking away from the edge of the balcony. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The person jumped and turned around. It was Kazuki.

He ran back over to the railing. "Huh? Oh hey Ryo! What are talking abou-HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CAR?!"

I begrudgingly turned around to view my prize and cringed to see the vehicle splattered and spackled with dust, dirt and clods of some unintelligible objects. My eye twitched a little before I swiveled on spot and looked back up at Kazuki who was still holding a large, suspicious looking dustpan.

"YOU THREW CRAP ON MY CAR!!!" Kazuki looked at me and then at the car and then at the dust pan. He yelped. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were down there! I promise I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident! I had a song in my head and sometimes I don't pay attention to stuff! I'm sorry!"

I scratched my head as I looked at the very flustered Kazuki. I giggled to myself. He was funny if you get him apologetic. I looked back at my car and frowned. "I'm going to have to take this to the carwash and YOU are paying for it…I forgive you though."

Kazuki instantly stood up straight with a stern look on his face and bowed uttering thank you's. During one he banged his head on the railing and fell over. I laughed. It was hard to stay mad at Kazuki.

Kazuki stood up still rubbing his head and called down to me, "Let me just return this," he gestured to the dustpan, "and I'll be right there!" I shrugged as he ran off. "He's probably just going to pay me. I don't see why he would need to return…"

A few silent minutes later, I heard large clanging noises followed by a heavy shuffling. I looked over as Kazuki ran over to me from the stairs, loaded down with stuff and trumpet case. I was a little shocked.

He smiled, a little out of breath, and breathed out as best he could his response. "Hey…I thought that I should go with you, you know? Just in case the job doesn't go right, then I can go and scrub the hood myself! How about that?"

I stuttered a little. "I…don't think…that that is really necess-" He interrupted me. "Please! I insist! It was my fault! I should have been more alert! I would feel bad if I didn't go with you!" I sighed. It was really hard to stay mad at Kazuki. He was kind of cute like this.

I widened my eyes at this thought. "Did I just call him cute?" I tried to shake it out of my head, but I had a feeling that I would be thinking about it for a while. At the moment, I had to deal with a big, teary eyed Kazuki.

I smiled as best I could and replied, "Sure." He burst into joy and hugged me around the neck before jumping into the car, tossing his belongings into the back seat. I was a tiny bit star struck, but I got over it soon enough as I quickly got into the driver's side of the car.

I started it and we sped off, leaving trails of dust behind. "Just like a western," I thought as I pulled out of the school and onto a side road that led to a larger, more public road. There wasn't a normal road that led into the school. That would be dangerous to the other students, so they have the drivers use an alternate route.

Kazuki just kind of hummed for a while as I drove in silence. It was getting annoying how quiet it was, so I decided to break the silence. I was actually surprised that I was the one who broke it. "So Kazuki, shouldn't you be driving too? You're a year older than I am."

Kazuki snapped out of whatever he was thinking of and looked at me for a second. He looked puzzled. He smiled after a moment. "No, no, my parents don't want me driving. They said that I'm too scatter-brained to drive and that I may be hazardous…I'm not hazardous am I?"

I looked at him and then pointed to the front of my car. He dropped his head as I began laughing. "No, you're not very dangerous. Irritating sometimes, but not dangerous."

He frowned deeper. I blinked. That was odd. Why is he upset? I let it go and tried a new approach. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He brightened to a cheery tone as he began talking about various musicians.

"So, I went up to the store manager and when I asked him what the music that was playing was, he just stared at me like I was crazy or something. I could tell because of the look he gave me. He and his red…brown…mixed hair and lanky body and frowning, disapproving face…then he started yelling at me like he was a psycho or something. He said, "YOU CRAZY NUTBALL! GO EDUCATE YOURSELF IN THE WAYS OF QUEEN BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE HEAD!!!" Can you believe that? And then this sparkly person came from the back and gave the manager a book…and then advised me to leave…isn't that just weird?"

I kept driving, attempting not to burst out laughing, but because of the oddity of the story, I failed miserably as I broke down. Kazuki play punched me as I regained my composure. I sighed again as I looked at him while he huffed.

He was cute. I stood stock still again. I had said it again…I had said that he was cute! I think that something must have been really getting to me. I tried to figure out where that word had come from. I looked at him from the corner of my eye again.

He was blushing slightly due to the heat and his story. He was staring nonchalantly out the open window as the wind blew in ruffling his partially unbuttoned shirt. The rest of his clothes were worn and comfortable looking, from his blue jeans and T-shirt.

He WAS cute. I looked back at the road and went back to driving, still contemplating things in my head. "Okay, so he's attractive. Even I can admit that. Just noticing things like that isn't something that I should be concerned about."

My vision flickered back over to him after I heard an odd sound. He was yawning. I smiled as his face contorted into a sleepy smile. I also noticed that as he yawned, he stretched his arms. This pulled his shirt up and revealed his stomach.

This was a warning signal for me, but I didn't bother looking away. The revealed skin was…really hot. I didn't have time to think about my choice of words as I kept soaking up more of the sight. His skin looked smooth and soft. It was perfectly tanned with just a hint of pale glow to it. My eyes panned over the skin as it poured into his navel and gushed outwards, splashing onto muscle after muscle…

"Ryo? What are you looking at?" My head jerked upwards as the now alert Kazuki was staring at me. He wasn't yawning but was still curiously stretching as he threaded his fingers together behind the head of the seat. He looked inquisitive.

I glanced back to the road as I thought of the first thing that popped into my head. "Uh…well, you're dirty." Kazuki furrowed. "Huh?" I continued. "Well, your clothes and things are dusty." He looked down at himself. "Oh! It's probably from cleaning the classroom. I'm sorry…I'll vacuum the car for you too! How about that? I can vacuum myself off when we get there."

My mind automatically went into inappropriate images that should not have been there. I waved him off with a hesitance. "No, don't worry about it. It's just dust." He nodded and went back to watching the clouds out the window.

It was then that I started to think about the things going through my head. I had a lot to sort through. "Hmm…for one, I couldn't stop staring at his…skin. Two, I called him hot and three…" I didn't have to really think of a three as I felt uncomfortable at the moment. I looked down between my legs. There was no doubt about it. I'm gay.

My head shot back up to try to avoid suspicion. I could see the carwash now. I didn't want to draw any attention from Kazuki, but I also didn't want water in my car. "Hey, you'll have to roll the window up." He looked around again and nodded apologetically. He quickly rolled it up and then began to stare at me.

"Oh god, no! Please no! Don't let him look at me!" Praying did not work as he continued to stare at me. I swallowed thickly and looked back. He blinked. "I've never been in one of these things before." I smiled. "Really? They're actually really neat once you're in them."

Meanwhile I was attempting to think of anything but Kazuki to decrease the efficiency of one of my lower organs. I wasn't doing a very good job at it either considering that I was staring right at him. My best chance was to distract him.

He replied as I drove up to the payment machine. "Oh, get the best one! I'm buying!" He pulled out ten dollar bill and handed it to me. I thanked him and took it, putting it in the machine. It quickly ate it up and spoke with a little voice, "Thank you for purchasing the Supreme Wash, please pull into the wash chamber."

I rolled up my window again and slowly pulled into the structure until the large lights told me to stop. The buffers began and Kazuki looked enthralled. "Wow! I didn't know that these things existed! It's like a science fiction movie!" I smiled until I realized something very important. I was trapped. I was trapped in a car with Kazuki until this machine went through ALL of its cleaning processes, which could take anywhere from five to ten minutes.

There was something very wrong here. I shifted slightly. This was a bad move. It ended up making my already apparent problem unable to be ignored. I was thanking whoever was listening for their help in keeping Kazuki occupied. This was all well and good until Kazuki turned to look at the other side of the car.

"Hey Ryo! Isn't this just aweso-"He looked down and widened his eyes. He noticed. I had no time to think as he began to sputter. "Ryo?! What is up with-" I cut him off. He couldn't really talk through my lips.

I didn't really realize that I had my seat belt off and was on top of him until I was. I was debating whether or not to pull out right now, but I somehow consciously decided that this was the best thing that I could do at the moment.

Kazuki looked shocked for a few moments. His eyes stared at mine. His almost looked frightened as he stared into what I presumed to be gentle and hesitant eyes (Although they could have been panicked). Whatever mine were, his rushed into a hesitance as well and slowly closed.

He moved a little and pressed softly back. I blinked and smiled slightly surprised, gently placing one hand on his cheek and winding the fingers of my other around his neck. He moved again, inching his head to right and parting his lips.

I pinched his neck slightly with the crevices of my fingers before dipping my tongue into his mouth. He opened a little wider as my tongue graced his lips. It prodded further, flicking the other soft weighted tongue. I arrowed slightly around the dips of his mouth, pulling pools of saliva with me.

Darting around, I pulled slowly raking the tip against the roof of his mouth earning shudders from Kazuki. Each ridge of the roof almost resonated as I plucked them like harp strings. I moved back and started again when I reached the front teeth.

After pulling a few more twitches from Kazuki, I pushed my tongue between his teeth and lips, running across and back before pulling his head a little closer by his neck. I broke our lips open before pushing mine further into his mouth, forcing a rush of breath between both of our lungs.

I poked his tongue a little, gesturing for it to come to life. It followed instruction and entered as I carried it into my mouth. I pushed down a little, giving it more access before sucking on it as I pulled slowly off and out.

A small string of saliva connected our lips as we both kind of stared at each other. A loud noise made us jump. I whipped around to notice that the lights in the carwash told us that they were finished. I looked back at Kazuki. He whispered with a slight blush, "Ryo, I don't think your car's clean yet."

I blinked for a moment before grinning and slowly pushing the gas pedal, driving around to the front of the carwash again.

***

It was around the end of spring cleaning and I was happy. It was too hectic around the school during all of this. I smiled and looked up at the balcony. Everyone was still frantically rushing from side to side. I walked over and got into my car, but before I could close my door, another large cloud of dust blocked my windshield.

I heard erratic clangor from the balcony as I emerged from the car. It was Kazuki. He was holding a dust-pan and a look of pure excited apology. "Oh no! Ryo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Look, your car is filthy again! We have to go to the car wash and get it cleaned! Let me get my stuff and I'll be right down!"

He ran off and I sighed and slowly got into the car, waiting for him. He jumped into the car about two minutes later blushing and red from running. He shut the door and instantly fastened his seat belt with a look of complete seriousness.

I slowly smiled as my eye twitched. "Kazuki…" He looked at me with curiosity. "Yeah? What is it?" I slowly turned my head and screamed. "**How many times do I have to tell you that if you want to make out we could just go to my house?!**"

A/N: Okay…so…yeah. I liked this idea a lot and made some of it up along the way, but I ended up with a pretty good result. The omake was Infernum's doing (my writing, Infernum's idea). Okay, so the explanation is that I was just waking up from sleeping one morning and I thought to myself, "Hmm…when you are in a carwash, aren't you trapped? …Hey! That would make a great yaoi fanfic!" And so it did.

Okay, now I will explain something here and now. I had this idea MONTHS before I saw ANY commercial or trailer or anything for the new Final Destination movie, so this was MY idea, ALL MINE. I had it without the influence of any stupid horror film, thank you.

And plus, I think that this story is much more enjoyable than that film will be.

The "lemon" thing…was not a lemon…if I wrote a lemon, then I couldn't post it on here. I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very rusty in writing smutty material. I got into writer's block and the things that I did write were very far away from being smut, so I haven't written anything yummy or sweaty or…anything like that in months!

I hope that it was pretty good. I'm probably going to revise this whole thing three times before publishing it anyway though…at least when I'm wide awake. (Already did)

I tried very hard to be original and since I write poetry, I attempted to go a step farther in thinking of new terms and better ways to approach these lovely literary devices. I am proud to be an author that doesn't use the term, "explore his wet cavern" or "ramming his hard cock." These phrases have just been used WAAAAAY too much and I won't exhaust them any longer. I SHALL BE ORIGINAL!

Nothing against those who use them, but I just do not like those phrases. Anyway, I tried to use different "verbs." Most of the words that may strike you as odd are verbs that were made out of nouns because they work better than verbs in this circumstance. Also, I like my description very much, so there!

I wrote this story because I liked it and because of the severe deprivation of La Corda yaoi on here, especially Ryozuki. There is only one that I know of on here…I think… In any case, I will be adding more to the halls of citrus. The main problem was trying, attempting and almost failing (I hope I didn't) in making Ryotaro gay. For anyone who has noticed, he's the straightest manga character I've ever seen!

It's sooooo hard trying to make him gay…it's almost painful…I hope I did alright…I need more practice…

Oh, also, no offense to the fangirls, but I despise Len, so no, he will not be featured in most any of my fics, except for challenges or certain ones that sadly, must be written…He's not gettin' any though!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Okay, well, if you've read this far, thank you for weathering my loquacity and sticking through it. I luv ya! Review for me please!


End file.
